zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
Back to Halkeginia - english
That is only a trial to continue the story of Louise and Saito. How would it happen, if they return to Halkeginia? I wrote it in German, my native language, and now I manged to run it through a translating-programm to converse it to english - thanks to Google! Let me know in the comments, weather it suits to you. I can continue... Back to Halkeginia The return Destiny struck the middle of the Pacific, unexpectedly and mercilessly. JAL flight 318 was at an altitude of more than 10,000 meters when it happened. On board everything seemed to go its normal course - the passengers had small drinks or snacks brought, someone went to the toilet ... In row 38 sat a small family, it seemed; a young Japanese, his wife and a baby. Already the whole flight surprised looks had hit the young woman ... how could one color his hair only in such a screaming pink? There was also something unusual about her - she was very small and daintily built, with a very cute face, but barely developed breasts. She seemed to notice the puzzled glances of her fellow passengers, but hardly cared. Her entire attention seemed to apply to her baby. Her husband, the young Japanese man, reached from his seat, which was right next to one of the corridors, across the basket to her hand, and she smiled at him. "Did she get wet?" She said softly and questioningly. "Then we have to change her diaper," her husband replied. "There should be a possibility here on board." ... when it suddenly became dark. The bright sunshine outside the windows of the plane had suddenly disappeared. The cabin lighting went on. There was a crack in the speakers, and then a voice, apparently the pilot's voice, said in Japanese, "No need to worry, my laydies and lords. We're just going through the Shadow of an eclipse that's been predicted for this day and the middle Pacific. Enjoy this natural spectacle - it will not take long because of our speed. Thank you for your attention.” Afterwards this announcement was repeated again in English. The young Japanese's head jerked around, he looked to the window. "An Eclipse!" He said to his wife. "I just hope the plane does not fly in the direction of the sun ..." The young woman turned pale, her hand went to her mouth. "Oh no!" She replied. "Not ..." ... but that was unfortunately the case. As chance (or destiny) would have it, Flight 318 moved exactly in that direction as the Shadow of the eclipse passed through the stratosphere, then settling on the water and making its way across the Pacific ... And the world disappeared. ... and was replaced by something else. Suddenly the darkness of the eclipse had disappeared. Outside the aircraft it had become light, bright steel. The pilot's and his first officer's heads jolted up. This sudden brightness came unexpectedly. And more came ... An alarm sounded and the first officer looked at the display. "GSP's down - TACAN, too." His hands danced over the switches, pressing buttons. "We have nothing left, not even markers!" The pilot shook his head. "I'll call Henderson. Which frequency does that have? And what is our attitude?" The second pilot's eyes flew over the displays. "Stable attitude, according to artificial horizon. Autopilot is on, course is still ... wait ... radio compass has also failed! " "Our course according to magnetic compass?" "280 degrees. But we did not make a turn? " "No, according to inertia." "Then I do not understand what's going on," the first officer replied. "Please call Henderson Field and ask for instructions." "Which frequency?" Repeated the pilot. The first officer turned in a notebook. "Henderson has traffic on Wake ...." The pilot adjusted the frequency of the radio. "JAL Flight 318 to Henderson - we have total failure of any navigation. Henderson, are you copying us? " Only the hiss and crackle of static answered him. "That will be too much for me now!" said the pilot. "I'll program the autopilot on turn flight. Let's fly a circle of orientation. " After programming the autopilot, the plane went into a slight curve. And then the pilots saw it for the first time - or did they only realize that the machine was no longer over sea. Below them lay a desert. And in the sky stood two moons, that were clearly visible even in the bright light of day. The young Japanese in turn 38 had unbuckled the seat belt and leaned toward the window. As the plane now tilted, he had better visibility down. One look was enough for him, and he looked at his wife. "Sahara, no doubt," he said tightly. "We are over Sahara." The young woman took a deep breath. "So it happened. We are back. What now?" "We are in the greatest danger!" Replied her husband. "Nowhere in this world is there a place where this plane can safely land. And we are the only ones who know what happened and why it happened." "What you up to?" "I have to talk to the pilots!" The young man pressed the call button for the steward so hard that his fingers turned whitish. The steward came and leaned forward, smiling. "What can I bring you, sir?" "Nothing." The young man's gaze bored into the steward's. Quietly but insistently he said: "This plane with all its occupants is in the greatest danger. I know what happened and why it happened. Call one of the pilots here so that I can tell him what we're in and what's to be done!" He added with a smile, apologetically: "By the way, I'm not a terrorist or a hijacker. There is no bomb on board that I know about. But we are all in serious trouble." Something about the young Japanese's gaze and the urgency of his voice permeated the steward. He nodded to the young man and walked away toward the cockpit. There he reached for the receiver of the on-board communication. It took not long before the door to the cockpit opend. The first officer appeared and walked with the steward to row 38. Here he leaned over the little family and said softly, "You told the steward, the plane is in serious trouble, and I do not want to conceal from you that we really have a few problems. What do you have to tell me? " "My name is Hiraga Saito," the young man replied just as softly. "And your problem is very clear to me. You completely lost your bearings, you do'nt longer know where we are. I know what happened and why. I even know where we are, but that does not make our situation any less dangerous. We need to talk. You have to make decisions, and I can help them. But - time is running away. With every drop of fuel flowing through the turbines, our chances of surviving this diminish.” The first officer jerked up and looked at Saito, who nodded slightly, his face serious.. The first officer gave a jerk. "Please follow me." He turned around. Saito also got up, then reached down and patted his wife's hand. "Watch out for our chibi, Louise. I'll come back if I know what can be done." "Go ahead!" Replied the young woman. In the cockpit, the commander cocked his head as the call button was pressed. A glance at the small screen showed him his first officer and behind him the face of a young man; apparently one of the passengers. He pressed the pulpit unlocking. His first officer sank into his chair while the young man stopped. The 2 pilot said: "This young man claims he knows what happened, and also that our machine is in grave danger." I'm curious," said the pilot. "Very short on the situation," said the young man. "My name is Hiraga Saito and I am not in this position for the first time. You have completely lost your bearings, you don't no longer know where we are, right? You've lost every wireless connection, right? " For each of these questions, the pilot nodded. "What I have to open to you now will claim your faithfulness to the utmost. These difficulties are due to the fact, that we are no longer in the airspace above the earth. We left the earth when we flew through the Eclipse in the direction of the sun. This is another world - Halkeginia. Or another universe; I can not tell you that exactly. This plane is on its last flight. " "What ... what ..." "I assure you, every word that I just said is true. We are no longer above the earth. This is a whole new world - we are in, Halkeginia. And nowhere on Halkeginia is there a runway on which this plane can safely land" . The pilot's lips moved without making a sound. "First of all, the following question: How much fuel do we have left?" The pilot came to his senses, tapped into a few fields of a touch-screen and read off: "We still have kerosene for three and a half hours." Saito closed his eyes and apparently made a brief mental statement, because when he opened it again he said: "I suggest that you put the machine straight again. Then steer a course of about 220 degrees. Your magnetic compass is still working? "Yes, but I have no real confidence in the thing." Saito shook his head. "The magnetic compass is everything we still have on navigation. There is no radio in this world yet. " "But there is land down there ..." "Do not lower the altitude!" Saito insisted. "We are about potential enemy country. The elves could attack us with their dragons. And I hardly believe that our machine can withstand the blast of a dragon.” "Elves ...? Dragons ...? "The pilot's voice cracked. Saito sighed. "Think of this world as a fantasy world. There are dragons, wild animals and a few tame ones. And there are elves who are mostly hostile to humans. However, they can not ascend to this height with their dragons. Even if we managed to land an emergency landing in this desert, the elves would probably attack us. The least would be that they would intern us until the end of our lives, but they might just as well decide to kill us all. " "Kill..." "Many elves hate and fear us humans. And they have every reason to. For the why and why we have no time now. Get the machine on course; That's our only chance to survive. And don't go deeper! The height protects us." "Do you mean that these ... Elves, that they can see us? At this altitude? " Saito gave an unhappy laugh. "Oh yes, they can see us. Elves have as keen eyes as humans, if not sharper! Besides ... we're pulling a trail of contrails, are we not ? " The pilot bit his lip. Saito looked out of the side window, through which the desert panorama swept past. "They see us circling and wondering what we're up to - who and what we are. If we go down on their territory, they will interpret that as an intent to attack. Bring the machine on the course I have mentioned!" "220 degrees?" The pilot made sure. "Exactly. Maybe I'll have to give you some course corrections later, so we can reach our goal." "Our goal," said the pilot, as he giffed for the autopilot's handle. "That should be my next question. Where does this course take us?" As the plane swung onto the given course and then straightened again, Saito said: "To a country, where we will hopefully be more welcome than here. Tristain. Try to save as much fuel as you can.” "You seem to be pretty knowledgeable here, unlike us. How is that?" Saito smiled. "I have spent some years in this world and in the land of Tristain. My wife, sitting in the back with our child in the machine is from here. So it's no wonder that I know my way around here." "And how did you get here? In the same way as we do now? Of course, I would like to know how it happened that we find ourselves suddenly in a strange world ... " Saito let out a deep sigh. "That requires a longer explanation, that will put your faithfulness to an even harder test ... Well! In this world, magic is part of the spectrum of effective forces of nature, and both the elves and a number of people are able to use them. " "Magic?!" There was a noticeable squeak in the pilot's voice. "That's it, magic. I will be able to tell you more about this later. In a very condensed form: Many local magicians conjure for themselves a familiar, a tsukaima, a confidant - usually an animal, that supports them in their ventures. My wife tried that as well, years ago. But instead of an animal she got ... me. " "You mean to say, that your wife brought you here from Earth by magic?" "That's exactly what. It had never happened before. And accordingly, my Louise was disappointed. Instead of a useful animal, an ordinary person. At first I could not even speak the local language and was completely confused. I had just been in Tokyo, and then suddenly I was here, in this world. People of our earth have already arrived in this world before - in fact, I believe, that basically all people here on Halkeginia descend from such devious in time and space. There are too many connections to our own past for this to be pure coincidence. But the origins of these people are lost in the mists of more than 6,000 years of history. The names of the countries here are familiar - Gallia, Albion, Germania, Romalia. Only for Tristain there seems to be no equivalent on earth. A comparatively small country, but in many ways the tip of the balance of political events here." "Europe, well ..." the pilot said thoughtfully. "Old Europe," Saito nodded. "Even the outlines of the countries that I have named follow very roughly the country outlines of Europe. But the geography is completely different. The location of Tristainia is about the same as that of Belgium, with a part of the Netherlands. " "And there is no radio here - nothing ...?" "Nothing like that. The cultural level of these countries is - preindustrial. It's about the same as the late Baroque. "Saito smiled. "Or - for us Japanese - the late Tokugawa era or the early Nobunaga era. The most advanced technology of this world is accordingly ... although there are remarkable outliers." Saito chuckled. "If I think of the Ostland ..." "What are you talking about?" The first officer intervened. "You will laugh, but there is air-traffic in this world. Only you must not imagine anything earthly. There are airships, but they work completely different than their earthly counterparts. They really look like ships and are powered by sails. They are held in the air by Windstones - magical objects, which occur naturally in this world. The Ostland, however, in whose construction I have given suggestions, is such a technological outlier. It is heated by coal and has propellers powered by a steam-turbine. " "Your information sounded as if you knew about aviation." Saito pursed his lips. "There are some objects from our world have come here - things of war - and unfortunately I can not say exactly how this has happened. Among them was a Mitsubishi Zero, a World War II fighter, whose pilot had a similar fate as us now. He came out of the shift much earlier than I did and never found himself back to Earth. But his machine was kept as a secret family treasure until we found it. " "And how is it that you are familiar with such an antique thing?" Saito laughed. "This has to do with the crazy magic of this world. There are magical weapons here. Incidentally, one of these rests in the hold of this machine - my sword Derflinger. These thing can speak, and when I carry it, I can handle any weapon, that has been explicitly created for the war. A Zero Fighter is one of them. "Saito spread his hands. "I could not fly this machine here, because it was not built for the war." The 1st officer frowned. "At least something that we have ahead of you ..." "That would be indifferent, anyway. Derflinger is in the hold, where we can not reach him before landing." "But how do you get on board this machine now?" Saito sighed. "I left Halkeginia with my wife a few years ago to live with her on our earth. We thought it was a step without return, but obviously we were wrong. " "So there is a way to return to Earth!" Saito shook his head. "There is no such possibility, gentlemen, unless we fly back into an eclypse. Such events are more common here on Halkeginia than on Earth, because there are two moons here, but seldom. And then? The local airships could do the transfer, but on the other side, on our Earth, their hovering magic would fail, they would plunge with man and mouse into the depths. " "But you did manage...!" Saito shrugged. "Louise and I used a magical artifact whose magic was used up for the transfer. And this form of magic does not exist here anymore. It was completely used up to fight a great danger to this world! Find out, gentlemen! There is no return to earth for us. Our only chance of surviving this is to land this plane safely. And that will be hard enough. There is no such thing as a fortified runway anywhere on Halkeginia. You have to put this machine on a reasonably level surface, for example, a large meadow. " Category:Candidates for deletion